Once Guarded
by 16ckelmen
Summary: Danny has gotten himself in trouble. The only thing that makes this worse is that he isn't fighting it. Or could it be that he really is the cause of trouble. Hopefully the Justice League can save him... Yet they seem to be uninformed on the reasons why he won't fight. Can Fenton be saved and can Phantom be brought back?
1. Trial part 1

"Come on," the guard ordered as he pushed the young teenager before him. The teenager was shoved into a blue room that had a table with chairs surrounding it nailed to the floor. The teenager had heard the whispers and rumors about him. So, he knew that more than half of them were true. He stared up at the people that sat in the chairs. They were all well known for saving the day. Batman, Wonder Woman, Super Man, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and J'onn J'onzz stared at him warily and surprised. He stared back, not all that surprised, after all out of the rumors he knew which were fake and the one about him being a buff adult was definitely the biggest one he heard. Well, actually… maybe it wasn't the biggest one. He stared at them with his blazing blue eyes that shined of innocence in the dark room. His black hair was obviously moved harshly so it would stay away from his eyes. He waited for one of them to make the first move. His hands fumbled around with the edge of his grayish brown shirt that had a dark brownish red oval placed in the middle.


	2. Trial part 2

Batman stared at the teenager before him. He reminded him of Robin. The biggest difference though was his eyes; although they were blue they held innocence in them where Robin's held grief from his families death. Batman stared at him wondering how he had entered the base and managed to take down some of the heroes that had been there. What was worse though was that he was here for murder. He had apparently killed a man named Vlad. It couldn't have been him though, right?


	3. Trial part 3

"You are here for violence, stealing, breaking and entering, and murder. What do you say to this?" Super Man asked. The adults stared at the teenager. They all knew he would say that he didn't do it. No guilty person would admit to it and an innocent one wouldn't lie. The teen looked up into Superman's eyes. "I, Daniel Fenton, am guilty of such claims and failing in my line of work," he answered. The room fell quiet as they stared wide-eyed at Danny shocked beyond belief. His eyes of innocence before now stood in grief, as if he was remembering something too hard for him to speak of.


	4. Sanity part 1

The guard pushed the teen into a jail cell. He would be moving to the Arkham Asylum tomorrow. Today the teen was to be watched in the watchtower. (Oh, the irony.) Danny walked over to the bed and sat down. It was his entire fault and he deserved any punishment he was getting, but he was hoping for a worse punishment. If only Vlad was alive. If only his anger hadn't been let out. If only the… if only the… if only They didn't exist. Danny started shaking as tears slid down his cheeks. Danny laid down on the bed letting his tears slide down his face and not bothering to wipe them away. He closed his eyes. Darkness, he now appreciated it. The light that he was forced to see was gone, for now. Just darkness…


	5. Sanity part 2

_"You're scum and we're doing the world a favor!" They shouted in his ear. "You are a freak and should just be used! No one would love you! No one should! You are unnatural!" They continued. "P-p-please s-stop," Danny whispered. Smirks and sneers fell upon Their faces. One of them pulled out a scalpel. "Let's see where should we begin…" He asked. Danny shook, cried, and tried to pull away from them and the chains that hold him, which only cause his wrists to bleed. A wicked smile appeared on the man's face as he started cutting into Danny's body. Danny screamed…_

* * *

Author note: _these slanted letters mean that this isn't happening presently..._


	6. Sanity part 3

Batman and Super Man who had been walking by the cells heard a scream. It was filled with terror and pain and it didn't stop, it just continued and continued as if the person didn't need air. Their hero instincts kicked and they both ran towards the scream and found Danny. As he screamed tears fell down his face and his body didn't stop shaking. The heroes stared at the teen with worry on their face. It wasn't long before other heroes came in as well. Flash stared at the boy. "What do we do?" Flash asked. Batman watched the boy with careful eye. The boy's eyes still hadn't opened, but then Batman noticed something. Blood, It was appearing on the boy's shirt. "Take him to the medical room," Batman ordered.


	7. Help or Hurt part 1

White. Scalpel. Surrounded. Bound. Danny stared around the room with his fuzzy mind. They had him. He started struggling, pushing against the leather that tied… wait leather. Danny stopped struggling as his mind cleared. Super heroes had him. He came to them. He asked for their punishment. Maybe they changed their mind and decided they should discover how He is possible… but they don't know about Him. Then they all left obviously done. Batman stared at Danny and he stared back. Danny wanted to know why, but something covered his mouth and he had no way of removing it. He tried mouthing why instead. Batman had a smile hit the corner of his mouth for a second. "You were bleeding and screaming as if there was no tomorrow, I'm the one that should be asking you why," Batman replied. So, they weren't going to dissect him. That was a relief.


	8. Help or Hurt part 2

Why? Batman stared at the young kid. During his short time in the medical room they already spotted what had caused the bleeding. He had scars all over his skin. This made his skin look more like an etcha-sketch than a human body. A Y was cut into his chest and though healing many new cuts could be seen around it causing it to reopen with the wrong movement. Batman took off the restraints and oxygen mask that was placed on the boy. Danny rubbed his wrists. Danny stared up at Batman with eyes filled with sorrow.

Batman could tell that Danny had been tortured. The way his eyes would scan the room for weapons and threats told him that. There were other more obvious clues as well. The way his body would tense up when somebody came near him, the fact that he hadn't looked at all the scars. Cuts, and bruises on himself, or the way his eyes brightened by getting normal things and not having them pulled away. There must be a secret he's hiding, and whether those whom tortured him received it or not, Batman didn't know. Then a thought hit him. Could this Vlad be the culprit? Would this kid think himself guilty for self-defense. Batman sighed. He might as well try asking.


	9. Help or Hurt part 3

Danny stared up at Batman curious towards the faces he was making and when a sigh erupted from his mouth he knew he was going to receive an answer to what the famous Batman was thinking. "How did you receive these wounds?" Batman asked. Danny winced as if he was stabbed. Danny looked to the ground. Should he tell Batman of how They tied him up, how They shot him and beat him until he did what they wanted, or how They were right? Danny's eyes seemed to glaze over as he remembered That day.

_Blood, it lied all over the floor. Danny tried to push himself up. His ankle yelled in protest, while his wrist was already numb and was unable to respond to the pressure put on it. He looked around the room. Hundreds of Them were on the ground with pools of red around them. Danny looked to himself. His clothes were barely holding together. Then his eyes landed on familiar gray hair. He was even worse off than any of the Other People on the floor. Green and red meshed together around him. Then Danny heard it. The sound of an engine firing up. Danny looked up and around for the source. Danny looked back down to his last blood tie. Danny felt water roll down his cheek as he got up and transformed. Danny escaped the visible plane just as One of Them burst. "Where is that cursed freak?" The Man yelled to himself. Danny floated out into space to escape Their Voices, but The Voices seemed to follow him._

"It doesn't matter," Danny Replied, " I'm just a no good freak, and I got what I deserved." Batman stared at Danny for what seemed like ours before Batman got up and left with a frown on his face that was ever growing. Danny wiped his eyes feeling tears laying upon them and lied back down. Danny's mind though disappeared as it went to a place it hadn't gone in a long while. A quiet place, where only darkness surrounded him and no body could hurt him.


	10. Food Glorious Food part 1

"I don't think it would be smart to send him to Arkham," Batman told Superman. "Then where do you think we should send him?" Superman asked. That had been the question Batman had wondered, but the answer was rather simple. "We leave him here where the team can watch him," Batman informed. He was rather sure that this was the right thing to do. The kid was in the middle of something big. Something that wasn't his fault. He was sure of it. It was because of what Daniel had said. Batman knew that he wasn't a freak, even if he had powers. The thing that pushed him into this decision though was the boy's facial expression. It was one that screamed of pain. Pain from torture, experience, and loss. The expression of a soldier that came back home alone, and greeted by no one after being held hostage by the opposing side. The boy needed support. The boy needed help.

* * *

Superman walked up to the medical bed that Daniel was laying on. The boy's eyes were closed, but the boy didn't look peaceful rather he looked blank like no thought or emotion was in him. The boy's eyes shot open and he shot out of bed. He stood against the wall with his hands raised as slight whimpers escaped his lips, but as Superman stepped closer they stopped. Daniel's body flinched and some muscles even tightened as he expected to be hit. That was when Superman noticed that Daniel still had a firm hold of the blanket. Superman gently grabbed a hold of Daniel's wrist. Daniel seemed to relax slightly as Superman led him out of the medical room.

* * *

**AN: I am a student at school and am writing like twelve other stories right now. Those of you who can't read this story because of it's shortness, don't read it. I'll try making it longer but I can't promise anything. I love responses and i don't mind if you ask for more just please don't be so rude as to call me names or infer things, just because you are unpleased. Thank you all of you readers that continue reading this. This book isn't my top priority, but I'll make longer chapters. It will grow gradually. :D**


	11. Food Glorious Food part 2

Danny stared in complete wonder, afraid to move. For if he moved, it could have disappeared into a disappointing dream. Now many would have thought his reaction was to the large amount of heroes in the room, or the view of outer space outside the windows. No, his reaction was to the food. He hadn't eaten in over a year. Danny stared at Superman thinking that he just met God and thought about going down on his knees to praise him, but who knows where this floors been. It could have been home to a major prank war that was ended by some distasteful looking solids and liquids for all he knew. "Grab some food and meet me at that table," Superman informed hm. Danny blinked a couple times, but then he nodded as he smiled for the first time in over two years.

* * *

Superman watched as Daniel came to the table with a plate filled with food and a smile on his face. "When was the last time you ate?" Batman asked. Daniel stared at him for moment with his head tilted. "I'm not sure, but I think it was around four hundred and twenty days," Daniel answered. The whole table stared at him astounded. Flash in particular stared with an open mouth. Then as if the kid was going to die Flash sped off only to come back a few seconds later with plates of food in his arms. The kid stared at the food and then to the hero that brought. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. Then a sound came out of his mouth that would be normal for any normal teen. Daniel though obviously wasn't normal. So, Superman stared at the boy surprised as laughter flittered out of his mouth. His laughter so contagious that many of the other heroes in the room joined and Superman couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**AN: **

KodiakWolfe13, Sakura, & WolvesClaw99 ~ I would like to thank you for being so nice!:D I really wanted to reply back to your review to thank you, but I couldn't. :( So I wrote it here! :)


End file.
